Two aren't better than The One
by StarryNightengale88
Summary: Bones comes to a realization that Booth is The One after attempting to see 2 men at once. A one-shot for now. Booth appears in later chapters. BB eventually


Author's Note:  This is my first Bones fanfic, though I have written them for Law and Order: SVU as well as CSI: Miami. Feel free to check those out too. Anyway, after watching "The Boy in the Time Capsule" then seeing an S-4 spoiler, this fix was born. It's a one-shot for now. I was mainly focusing on the realization here that Booth is The One for Brennan. Sorry if my space break is awkward. I was trying to get something the site would acknowledge. And I am assuming Booth likes the Rangers.

Two Aren't Better than The One

Upon entering the Twisted Olive, Brennan immediately spots Mark at the bar chatting with the bartender. Thankfully he doesn't see her yet. Brennan wants to make an immediate exit instead of face Mark tonight. Yet, the bartender spots her; her sparkly top must have caught his eye. Brennan looks up. She is right under an overhead light. Yes, that was her give away. Now Mark turns around and sees her, smiling immediately. Brennan has no choice now. She has to face the firing squad.

At the bar, Brennan orders a Gray Goose and Cranberry. This probably will be the first of a few since she knows she will need them to make it through this date and onto the next. Tonight is her third date with Mark. Later, she has her third with Nick as well. At first Brennan thought this would be a great way to take her mind off Booth, but now it feels more like a chore. Oh well she thinks. Booth drew the line, not me.

Mark puts in his order to the bartender then turns to Brennan. He pulls her in for a hug. The moment their bodies meet Brennan remembers all the "guy hugs" with Booth and how they are so much better. She now pulls back abruptly. Mark looks at her strangely.

"Mark, could you excuse me? I must go to the ladies room right now."

"Sure babe, I'll be right here waiting."

"Okay, be right back" Brennan lies, heading off.

Brennan shivers at him calling her babe of all things. Bones is so much better than babe she thinks as she weaves her way through the growing crowd. The restrooms are at the back of the bar, out of sight of Mark. Inside, she is all alone. Brennan paces back and forth, desperately trying to get her mind to focus on Mark and not Booth. She can do this; she must. Brennan takes a deep breath then heads back out.

Mark has his back to the bar. He is watching a hockey game on a television mounted on the wall. Brennan weaves her way back through the crowd, this time coming up along the opposite side of the bar, oblivious to Mark. Brennan hesitates for a moment. She can either face Mark or leave without him noticing. She glances up at the game; the Rangers are playing. Of course it's the Rangers, the team Brennan's heard Booth mention one hundred times before. This is it. Brennan bolts for the door never looking back leaving Mark alone at the bar.

BONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONESBONES

After paying the cabbie, Brennan steps out and into the drizzle falling upon the metropolitan D.C. area. She doesn't have an umbrella with her, and her overcoat doesn't have a hood so Brennan knows her hair will frizz for the second time today. This morning while examining a set of remains with Booth they were caught in a sudden downpour. Her hair was a wild, frizzy mess once it dried. Booth however made a comment that he liked it in its natural state- untamed and free just like her.

Brennan cannot help but grin to herself at the memory while walking up the covered walk towards the entrance to the restaurant. Upon opening the door, she is greeting with the wonderful aromas of freshly baked breads, Italian spices, and robust sauces. This makes her stomach growl hungrily. Brennan follows the matre'd to the table where Nick is waiting. Suddenly her stomach is filled with a pit of dread along with the idea to turn and run the other direction. But, not being one to flake on plans, Brennan decides to force herself to make it through the dinner; maybe the food is as good as it smells, making this date somewhat bearable.

Upon seeing Brennan, Nick immediately stands and smiles. She walks up to him, a fake smile plastered upon her face. He leans in and kisses her cheek. The moment his lips make contact with her skin, Brennan's mind starts reeling, images of the mistletoe kiss with Booth flooding it. Then in an instant, her eyes fly open; she backs away from Nick, bumping into the table behind her. Nick meanwhile walks towards her confused.

Brennan hastily apologizes to the couple at the table she bumped into then without a word to Nick turns and bolts for the exit. Nick calls out to her frantically drawing the attention of everyone in the dimly lit dining room. Brennan remains silent as she flees. Her mind is in such a great state of chaos right now that she cannot even string together a single word. As she nears the exit all she can see are images of her and Booth at various times in various scenarios playing in her head like an endless movie.

Finally she emerges outside and onto the covered walk once more. As luck would have it, a couple is exiting a cab in front of the restaurant. The very moment they are out of it, Brennan is in; she spits out her address to the driver then she is off while Nick stands on the curb watching her go.

Inside the cab, Brennan pulls out her phone and dials a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Angela it's me. I need your help. I'm in such a mess."

"Bren, what's wrong sweetie?" Angela asks worriedly.

"Ange, I couldn't do it! I just left them both!"

"Your dates? Why, what happened sweetie? Oh! Did they do something to you? If they did….I'm calling Booth!"

"No! Not Booth! Angela, they didn't hurt me. I hurt them. I just walked out on both dates. Oh Ange I'm such a bad, bad person!" Brennan admits, fighting back tears.

"Brennan, you are NOT a bad person. You could never be sweetie. Now, why did you walk out on both of your dates?" Angela asks gently.

Angela has a strong suspicion as to why, or namely who, is the reason Brennan left. Yet, Angela needs for her to realize it herself and to say it aloud. Then it will be real.

Silence fills Brennan's end of the phone line.

"Bren, are you there?"

"Hold on Ange."

Brennan has arrived home. One last time she pays the cabbie then walks to the front steps of her building where she takes a seat under the awning. It is still raining, but now it has slowed to a light drizzle.

"Angela, I just couldn't do it." Brennan now continues.

"Why not Brennan?" Angela prods again gently.

"Because Angela. Because those guys aren't Booth."

"Oh wow Bren" Angela replies, totally blown away that her best friend actually admitted it in real life to her while she was totally sober.

"I know Angela. What do I do now?"

"Where are you right now sweetie?"

"Home. Sitting on my front steps."

"Okay, so go to Booth. Right now sweetie. Go get your man!" Angela says with a new found energy and happiness.

"But he drew a line Angela."

"A line?" Angela says, taken aback.

"Yes, a line to keep us from being more than just professional partners."

"Oh screw the so-called line! Sweetie, I think that's his way of saying he loves you too but is too scared to admit it!"

"You think Ange?"

"Yeah! Brennan take the gamble. You're guaranteed not to lose this one. Trust me sweetie. Now go!"

Brennan falls silent, staring down at the concrete contemplating everything Angela has just told her. A part of her is scared absolutely to death while the other is more excited that she's ever been.

"All night when I was with the other guys all I could think about was Booth and everything we've shared. I think you're right Angela. I need to do this. These feelings I have for Booth are not going away. "Brennan explains, getting up and now walking to her car in the garage on the side of her building.

"And you are right there sweetie."

"Okay Angela. I am going. I am going to drive to Booth's. He told me he would be home all night watching the Rangers game so I can do this. I am at my car now Angela. Now I have to let you go."

"Okay Brennan. Good luck! And tell me about all the naughty things you and Booth did tonight okay?"

"Yeah Angela. Goodbye."

Brennan closes her phone as she pulls out of her spot, headed off towards Booth's place.

THE END


End file.
